


Only God Will Stop Us

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Drug Withdrawal, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, On Hiatus, Past Drug Use, Star Wars Legends cameos, Underage Drug Use, hacker Hux, juvie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy when he finds himself in the lion's cage, where everyone wants to hurt him. Especially Hux, who supposedly wants to help him and his scary bodyguard, Phasma. He can't say he regrets ending up here, though. Considering how Leia and Han are bad at parenting.</p><p>***<br/>Also known as "the juvie au nobody asked for".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wanted to thank Taupefox59 for supporting and beta reading and My_Trex_has_fleas for beta reading! You should check out their works, they're really awesome!

 

 

It wasn’t exactly a surprise when the sentence came.

The judge shuffled her papers and got up,and Kylo could feel the stares burning the back of his head, his parents' and the boy’s.

The kid was a dick, and Kylo couldn't say he regretted what he did to him.

He’s escorted to a room by some guard and he knows that was it. This is how he’s gonna say goodbye to his parents, then he will be shoved in a car and go straight to juvie.

Great.

The door opened and Kylo looked up from his clasped hands on the table to meet his mother’s eyes.

Kylo sighed and passed a hand through his hair.

_Let’s get this over with._

“Ben, I-“

“Son, listen-”

The two began speaking at the same time and Kylo almost sighed again. That’s why their marriage wasn’t working anymore.

Leia and Han looked at each other and Leia took a deep breath.

“Ben, this isn’t how I raised you.”

Kylo scoffed and he almost laughed in her face when he heard the words coming out of her mouth.

“‘Raised me'. More like left me with this dimwit who cares more about his dog than his own son.” Kylo crossed his arms on his chest, throwing a challenging glare toward Leia.

“Don’t talk about Chewie like that!” shouted Han, as if to prove his point. He quickly deflated when he saw the look Leia threw in his direction.

“I see how it is now, Ben. You did all this just to get my attention? Well, let me tell you, young man, you sure as hell got it now.”

Kylo threw his head back and started laughing, while his parents looked at him with wide eyes.

“You think I did it to get your attention? Man, Leia. That would involve me caring about you, and you couldn’t be more wrong. I stopped caring about you two a long time ago.” the raven-haired teen sneered.

Leia and Han were baffled. Disbelieving. This boy, this young man couldn’t be  _their_ Ben. But he was.

“And don’t call me Ben _ever_ again. My name is Kylo, Ben is dead. Just like you two are to me. This conversation is over.” The chair scraped on the floor as Kylo got up, fists clenching at his sides.

His parents protested, raising their voices and scolding him as if he were still a child. He wasn’t anymore. He wasn’t Ben anymore, weak and foolish.

“I said _over_!” he shouted above their joined voices.

_That_ shut them up. Especially Leia, who looked like she just swallowed a whole lemon, Kylo smirked in response. Han looked crushed, his face screwed up in a pained expression, but Kylo knew better. He would go back to his fucking dog, Chewie -who calls their dog Chewbacca?- and the whole affair would be forgotten in mere seconds.

As soon as the guard secured the handcuffs around his wrists, he walked away without looking back, only forward, with his head held high.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

_Five missed calls from: Leia._

_Kylo sighed, turned up the volume in his headphones, until Du Hast from the Rammstein was the only thing he could hear. His phone demanded his attention once again._

_From: Uncle Hobo – 20.30_

‘ _Ben, where are you? Your parents are worried sick. Please get home safely. And call your father, at least.”_

_He knows he should have warned them, that he would get home from work late. But he didn’t care. Not really. He turned down the volume, resigned in calling his father._

_That’s when he saw them. They must have followed him, there’s no way they’d known where he worked._

_Kylo took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. Just keep walking. Ignore them. Don’t take the bait._

“ _Ben! Fancy meeting you here! How’s my favourite faggot this evening? Still taking it up the ass?”_

_They laughed with him. Cruel, vile laughter._

_Deep breaths._

_An arm swung around his shoulders and the touch was so unwanted and uncomfortable that it_ burned _._

_Keep walking._

“ _So, don’t you think we should celebrate this reunion?”_

_Not really. Ignore him._

“ _Since you like cock so much, you won’t mind if me and my friends have a little fun, right?”_

_Don’t take the bait._ Fuck. you.

“ _Answer me, Ben Organa.”_

_The guy took one of his earbuds out and Kylo felt the need to punch him._

“ _Your mommy can’t use her money to save you now, freak.” he whispered in his ear._

_He’d like to say that it was a blurry after that. That he doesn’t remember, that he regrets what he did._

_There was some sick satisfaction when his fist connected with the jerk's face. Again, again and again._

_Until his knuckles were painted with his blood and the other guy’s._

_Until he didn't move anymore, his mouth wasn’t pronouncing mean words._

“ _You killed him! You’re insane, you freak!”_

_His friends ran away like scared roaches._

_Kylo crouched and felt the guy’s pulse, his hands sweating and bloodied._

_He was still alive. His parents forgotten, Kylo called for the ambulance and he remained with him for the whole journey to the hospital, until their parents came._

_Trevor wouldn't wake up for a while. His friends and relatives talked about him like he was an angel fallen from paradise. He wasn’t like that with Kylo. Trevor was a good boy, an example for the whole city, that’s what they said. Kylo was a monster who got him into a coma._

_He still didn't get why he’s the one who goes to juvie. Isn’t self-defence a thing anymore?_

_Wasn’t he defending himself from years of verbal and mental abuse?_

 

 

~*~*~

 

Kylo looked up from his meal, he made sure to sit alone, throwing glares. It had been a week since he entered juvie already.

Somehow, that didn’t stop this ginger guy from sitting right in front of him, holding his heated gaze.

“Hello. You’re new, correct? My name is Brendol Hux. You can call me Hux. Try to call me Bren and you’ll find your cock missing some inches.”

Kylo didn’t look up, he didn’t want to talk and he found he already hated this guy despite the fact Hux was the first one who tried to talk to him. Except the deathly glares thrown in his direction that spoke for themselves.

What did he want anyway? To get punched to death?

“You don’t talk much, do you? Suits me, I was just looking for a quiet place to eat.”

Kylo sighed, annoyed. His grip on his fork was tighter than necessary, and the ginger looked at him, interested.

“All right, I’ll get straight to the point. There are a lot of people here, more than you think, that want you dead. Because of your mother. I’m offering you protection. Take it or leave, Kylo.”

Kylo's head snapped up at the mention of his name, surprised. Of course everyone hated him because of his mother. He knew that.

“Who makes you think I need your protection? I’m here because I almost punched a guy to death.”

the raven-haired boy sneered, holding the other’s gaze. He didn’t need anything from anyone. He could take care of himself.

“Because nobody here survives alone, and I am one of the strongest in this hellhole.”

The ginger, Hux, got up and left. A tall blonde that was observing their discussion from afar followed him.

Kylo didn’t see Hux until a few days later and he had to admit he was kind of good looking. Ginger hair, green eyes and pale skin...was that an Irish accent? Kylo scowled at himself for such thoughts. Especially because the guy was an asshole.

The scary as hell girl -turned out her name was Nicole, but she went by Phasma- was like his personal bodyguard or some shit like that, since they were always paired up like the best couple at prom.

He still didn’t get how a guy like Hux ended up here, he looked like one of the rich kids at school who drove a BMV and spent daddy’s money on the most useless things just to show off.

“Good morning, Kylo. How are you today?” Hux sing-songed, sitting in front of him, Phasma sat at his left.

Kylo huffed and rolled his eyes, ignoring the both of them.

“Wow, slow down. You’ll talk my ear off.” Hux deadpanned, sipping the crappy coffee they served here for breakfast.

“Fuck you.” Kylo answered, glaring at the -admittedly handsome- ginger.

“Have you considered my offer?” Hux looked at him, cold and sharp.

_Ginger bastard._

“The answer is still no.” he spat with venom. “Now get the fuck out of my sight before I ruin that pretty face of yours.”

Hux shrugged, like he was used to threats -he probably was, Kylo thought- and sighed gesturing to Phasma to follow him as he stood up.

“That’s a pity. You’ll change your mind, Kylo Ren. I’m sure of it.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

Wednesday, he found himself on cleaning duty with Phasma, the scary girl that is as tall as him. Rey, one of the youngers guards, was keeping an eye on them. Kylo didn't know much about her, but one thing was sure: she seemed too soft for a place like this. Or at least, that was what her petite constitution and soft eyes suggested.

“You should listen to Hux.” she spoke, breaking the silence between the three of them and startling the raven haired boy.

Kylo ignored her while Rey threw them a questioning look. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, like mopping it was the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't know what she was talking about. He knew how people like Hux were. He beat one of them almost to death.

“I'm serious. You can't even trust the guards.” Phasma said, looking at him pointedly, eyes narrowing and accusing, like he had personally offended her by refusing Brendol Hux's offer. He probably had, seeing how close the two of them were.

“Hey!” the petite guard said, offended. Looks like she was eavesdropping. Whatever, it wasn't like they were making a plan of escape in front of her.

“All right. Some of them are cool. Like Jakku there and the Damerons.” The blonde girl conceded, smiling sheepishly.

“The Damerons? Are they like...brothers?” Kylo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Both she and Rey snorted, Rey's snort transformed in a full laughing fit. Kylo was even more confused. What's so funny about that?

“It's a long story. I'll explain it to you some day.” The tall girl pushed her short hair back from her face, looking amused.

Kylo was downright bewildered.

In the following hour, he discovered that Phasma wasn't really talkative but when she did open her mouth, she always said mature and smart things.

She was quiet, calm and stoic. She befriended Hux on his first day here, despite his cool façade, he hid a lot of emotions. He was known as “The General”, Kylo wanted to snort but the way she said it let him know there was something behind that name. Something dangerous. Like when you're little and think there's a monster under your bed but don't want to look because you're scared to come face to face with it.

Kylo didn't question her about why Hux was kept here and why they called him like that. He suspected Hux would tell him out of pure smugness. In his usual 'I am better than you' way.

“You know, when I turn 18 they will lock me up behind real bars. I'm going to proper jail.”

Phasma said and Kylo found himself wondering what the fuck did she do to deserve this? She was a smart girl, she wasn't...bad. Maybe a poor life choice?

“Yeah, well. I still got two years to go, looks like I got luckier than you.” he replied, and Nicole hit him lightly on the arm.

“Don't overdo it, Ace. You might find yourself like me.” she said, smiling sadly.

Rey cleared her throat politely and let them know they could go to lunch if they wanted.

Kylo sat close to Phasma and they exchanged words until a cough made their heads turn up toward a ginger they knew too well.

“Looks like you made your decision, Kylo Ren.” Hux said with a pleased and smug smirk.

“...Yeah.” Kylo admitted, biting his lower lip and looking at the plate with his food.

“Meet me outside the dining hall, when you're done. I have to tell you something.” Hux said, lowering his voice in a whisper.

Kylo nodded, shoving food in his mouth and Hux made a disgusted face in response. Phasma stifled her laugh behind her hand and the ginger shot her an annoyed look.

 

 

~*~*~

 

“ _Meet me outside the dining hall.”_

 

So bossy. Kylo sighed and crossed his arms on his chest, annoyed with himself.

What exactly had he gotten himself into?

And there he was. Hux was walking in his direction with a smirk. He brushed past him, walking like he owned the damn place.

“Follow me.” he said, like you would say to your dog.

The raven haired boy felt his jaw clenching in irritation but he walked behind him nonetheless.

Hux led them toward an empty hallway and turned so they were face to face. Kylo cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Well?” he asked coolly.

“Nobody can hear or see us here.” Hux said, chin lifting in superiority.

Kylo nodded his head toward a camera nearby.

“And what about that one?” He should have known. It was all a trick to get him alone and rile him up. What did this Hux guy want from him?

“It's broken.” he stated, like it was the most obvious thing and Kylo was an idiot for not knowing that.

“How do you know?” Ren eyed him suspiciously, regarding him with scepticism.

“There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Ren. But one of them is that I never lie.” His smirk transformed in something predatory. A shiver ran down Kylo's spine.

“Phasma and myself have two of the worst sentences in here. Now I heard you are just as close.”

Kylo snarled, irritated. So what? What did it matter? What did he want?

As Hux opened his mouth to placate him, footsteps echoed in the hallway and the ginger grabbed the other's wrist and tugged, leading him in a room. He got a card out of his uniform and dragged it in the device near the door, opening it.

Kylo was pretty sure that card had been stolen from a guard, though how Hux managed it, was a mystery to him.

“Come on!” he hissed, pulling him into the supply closet and shutting the door.

They were crowded against each other, Hux's breath was hot on his neck and Kylo suppressed a shudder.

“Shit, they never check that hallway. Somebody saw us leave and tipped the guards off.”

Kylo bit his lower lip, trying to ignore the heat coming off in waves from the other teen, the spicy smell of his hair and his breath on his neck.

Suddenly, a hand was on his hip, keeping him in place. Ren snapped back to reality and met Hux's eyes. Hungry and shining in the dark and as green as grass.

“You're enjoying this.”

 _No, I'm not. I hate you, ginger bastard._ He wanted to answer, but the words were swallowed by a low moan when Hux tightened his hold on his waist then travelled lower until his hand was resting on Kylo's crotch and squeezing.

The raven-haired teen's hands gripped the other's biceps when Hux started to undo his belt, slowly, teasingly.

When he decided Kylo's pants were low enough on his hips, he sank to his knees, looking at the other in the eyes fixing him with his hungry stare and took his length between his lips.

Kylo tried to stifle his moan to no avail when Hux took him wholly in his mouth. Hot and tight and wet, everything was a blurry, mixed emotion of pleasure that increased when the other occasionally scraped his teeth on the sensitive skin on purpose.

His hands gripped Hux's hair, pulling and pushing and Hux made a noise of approval in the back of his throat, sending shivers down Kylo's spine.

The ginger relaxed his throat, letting Kylo seek his pleasure, thrusting into his mouth and when it was over – too soon- he swallowed and released Kylo's shaft with an obscene _pop_.

“You're a virgin. It was your first time.” he stated, when he got on his feet.

Kylo made an outraged noise, blushing madly.

“Either that, or you need to work on your control. But I bet you are a virgin.” The smug smirk was back in full strength.

The raven-haired teen blushed even more, because Hux was _right._ He was so fucking right it _hurt._

Ren recollected himself as Hux tried to fix his ruined red hair, still smirking while they got out of the closet.

“Was it good? Oh, why am I asking? Of course it was good. You never had your cock sucked.”

Kylo felt his rage build until he couldn't keep it in any more, his fists clenched at his sides and he felt the need to punch him like he did with Trevor.

“ _Listen, you asshole-_ ”

“If you two are quite done.” An annoyed voice came from the room's door. It was Phasma, her arms crossed over her chest and she looked royally pissed.

“You-!” shouted Kylo.

“Yes, me. It was me, you bloody idiots. I was catching up with you two, I wanted to be present when Hux told you.” She snapped impatiently.

“Told me what?” Kylo asked, perplexed.

“We want to get out of here. Escape, if you will.”

And _damn_ if seeing Hux like that -swollen lips, hair in disarray and saying those words- didn't send another shiver down his spine.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Snoke wasn't like he imagined him was an understatement. He was...old. Very much so. And he looked like a bear had chewed him then spit him out because he tasted foul, to put it mildly. Kids must have run the other way when they met him on the streets. If he ever left this office, he looked like he was slowly decomposing sitting on that chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for drug withdrawal and angst :D also, thanks TaupeFox and My_Trex_has_fleas for beta reading <3

 

 

A soft cry interrupted the quietness in the room and Kylo sighed. At it again, huh?

It was his cell mate.

His name was Mitaka, and he got in for theft. Kylo didn't know the whole story of this guy, but he really wished he'd stop crying like a baby. Nobody wanted to be here,he needed stop fucking crying.

“Hey.” he said, in the darkness.

There was a sharp intake of breath and he saw Mitaka stilling.

“Y-yes?” The other boy answered, his voice trembling.

“Stop fucking crying or I'll punch a hole through your stomach.” Kylo threatened, tone hard.

Mitaka whimpered and got back to crying, breath choppy because he was trying to keep as quiet as possible. Kylo sighed again.

“Just go the fuck to sleep!” somebody yelled from outside.

He didn't recognize the voice.

The next morning, Kylo had bags under his eyes and Mitaka was sporting a black eye.

“Are you okay?” Phasma asked, concern clear in her voice.

He would have been touched by her concern if he wasn't so fucking tired. He grunted in response.

“A little birdie told me you hit your cell mate.” Hux sing-songed, making him groan.

“Who are you, Varys from Game of Thrones?” Kylo snapped, throwing a piece of toast in his direction.

Hux hummed and patted his crotch although discreetly, “Nope. Still got my cock,” he smirked at Kylo's blush.

Phasma shook her head, “You two act like little kids,” she said, looking at them with clear annoyance.

Kylo scowled while Hux snorted, amused by Phasma's glare.

Really, Kylo wasn't sure there was anything in the world that Hux didn't catalogue as amusing and beneath him.

_Pompous ass._

If the look the ginger was throwing at him right now meant something, it was that he knew perfectly what Kylo was thinking.

Before Kylo could come up with a remark, something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Mitaka and Unamo were sitting together, she was whispering aggressively at him and he looked like he had just received another punch.

“What's the deal with them?” he asked, nodding towards the two of them.

“Hmmm?” Hux turned to look at where Kylo was pointing and then faced him, looking bored.

“They're siblings.” Said Phasma for him, “She is angry because he got caught. Unamo was always better than him at theft anyway.”

“Family drama.” Hux commented, looking at his nails. “Bo-riiiing.”

Kylo scoffed, although he felt a little bad for punching the guy in the face. Just _a bit_.

“Ben Solo?” Rey called, getting near the group with her smile firmly in place. How can you smile in a place like this? Ren was flabbergasted by this girl.

“Yes?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction. If he discovered Mitaka opened his filthy rat mouth he was going to beat him to death.

“Snoke wants to see you. Follow me.”

Dread settled deep in his stomach, he could faintly hear Hux whistle, impressed.

“What did you do, Kylo?” He was smirking.

Kylo would have punched him he weren't on the verge of throwing up.

 

~*~*~

 

“Don't worry, you'll be just fine.” Rey said and patted him on the shoulder, just outside Snoke's office.

Kylo scoffed at her attempt to calm him. He felt a bit of tension leave his shoulders knowing she would be there, waiting for him.

Rey pushed him forward gently. He took a deep breath and opened the door, expecting for the concrete to crush under his feet and swallow him whole, leaving no trace of his existence. He shook these futile thoughts off of his mind.

To say Snoke wasn't like he imagined him was an understatement. He was...old. Very much so. And he looked like a bear had chewed him then spit him out because he tasted foul, to put it mildly. Kids must have run the other way when they met him on the streets. If he ever left this office, he looked like he was slowly decomposing sitting on that chair.

“Benjamin Solo. Finally, I have the honour of meeting the son of our famous Leia Organa. Speaking of, did you hear from your parents?” Snoke didn't look affected by Kylo's scrutiny.

“Hear from them, Sir?” Kylo asked, perplexed. How could he hear from his parents in a place like this?

“Oh. Your friends didn't tell you? You can receive calls from the outside every evening.” Snoke said, a reptile smile gracing his thin and pallid lips.

Kylo wanted to laugh at the mere thought of Hux helping him by telling something that could help him. Hux was an asshole, and Phasma was a dickhead for putting up with him, for following him blindly like he was some kind of twisted Messiah of the devious-minded.

“I....haven't received any calls from my parents.” he admitted bitterly.

“Don't you worry, my dear boy. I'm sure they're just occupied at the moment. You know, everyone is talking about you.”

Kylo felt sick, thinking of his parents talking to the reporters about their deranged son with anger issues. The freak, the monster.

He stuck his nails in the palm of his hand, trying to keep his grip on reality. He took some deep breaths as subtly as possible, trying to hide how much of what Snoke was saying was affecting him, tearing at his mental sanity.

“But, that's not why I wanted you here. I assume you remember, the prosecution wanted to assign you a therapist for your so-called issues. Am I correct?”

Ren nodded in response, not trusting his voice at not trembling. After a week, he felt like the real weight of his action was setting on his shoulders. He didn't belong here. He wasn't a _criminal_ , he didn't have _anger issues_ , for fuck's sake.

“Very well. Your will begin your sessions next week, Benjamin.” Snoke said, clasping his hands in front of his face and looking like he had just said that the sky was blue.

“Yes, sir.” Ren cursed himself when he felt his voice crack on the last word.

He would _not_ , he would _not_ show any weakness. Ben Solo was the weak one, and Kylo killed him. He made sure that part of him would never come back, it was a promise to himself.

Too many times he had found himself hurt by people, especially his family. The ones who supposedly and ironically had to protect _him_ from harm. His absent mother who had married an ex-criminal, for fuck's sake. And last but not the least, his uncle, too naïve to realise that some people were just bad to the core, there was no good in them, they weren't lost puppies.

“You may go, my dear boy.” Snoke said, tone sweet, sickeningly so.

Kylo felt a shiver of disgust hearing that mummy address him with such confidence, like Snoke _knew_ him.

 

~*~*~

 

“ _Ben, you are too brash. You need to counter_ before _they swing at you, not_ after _.” Luke called, his arms crossed over his chest while sighing._

_Ben didn't care. Jacen was_ weak _. He could overpower him in mere seconds. He launched forward, swinging the practice sword at the other boy with all his strength. Jacen blocked it, but lost his footing, leaving a breach for the raven-haired male who attacked again, sending him to the ground._

_Ben grinned wolfishly and took off his Men, throwing it to the ground while Jaina -Jacen's twin sister- rushed to her brother, making sure he wasn't hurt._

_Jacen shoved her away, removing his Men as well and grumbling embarrassed from his sister's coddling._

“ _What the fuck, Ben!? You could have hurt him! What were you thinking!?” she yelled at him, pushing him backwards. Jaina's protectiveness was always out of place. Frankly, it was embarrassing. Ben thanked God he wasn't Jacen._

“ _Calm down, Jaina. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know he could take it.” Ben answered, rolling his eyes as he pushed his sweaty black hair from his reddened face and crossed his arms over his chest._

“ _What!? Do you even realize how much strength you put in that blow? You don't-” her sentence was cut short from Luke's intervention._

“ _Children, enough.” He called, eyes cold and hard as ice, he glanced at Ben with disappointment clear on his old face._

_Ben held his gaze lifting his chin, stubbornly and daringly. He wasn't going to stand down on this one, he was the best among them, they were just envious of his skills. They were_ dying _from envy._

“ _Ben, follow me. We need to talk.” Luke said, turning his back on him and getting inside the school._

_The boy turned and Jaina raised an eyebrow in his direction, her rage still clear in her eyes while Jacen shrugged._

_Ben sighed and scowled, following his uncle inside the ancient school. They reached his office and sat one in front of the other. He was used to be dragged to Luke's office to receive one a scolding._

“ _Ben, listen. Kendo is about discipline and calmness. To mold the mind and body-” Luke started, but was cut off by his nephew._

“ _-To cultivate a vigorous spirit, and through correct and rigid training, to strive for improvement in the art of Kendo. Yes, uncle, I know.”_

_Luke furrowed his eyebrow and looked at him with anger for his cheekiness. Sometimes, Luke realised just how much Ben resembled his father, Han. Not the backtalk or the sassy responses, oh no, that was all Leia's genes._

“ _You're not taking this seriously, Ben! This isn't a game!”_

_Ben lowered his head, avoiding his uncle's stare. Luke placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder, squeezing it briefly._

“ _Ben, my boy, what's wrong?” he asked softly, his blue eyes earnestly worried about his nephew's well-being._

_The raven-haired boy sighed deeply and met his uncle's eyes._

“ _Uncle, I'm gay.” he said, keeping eye contact._

_As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ben felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest, he felt free all of sudden. It felt_ good _saying it. Being free of this pain, being himself._

“ _Are your parents aware?” Luke said after a tactical silence. He could tell he was still processing everything._

“ _No?”_

“ _Well, I won't say anything. You're safe with me.”_

 

~*~*~

 

“Hux! You should come, it's Thanisson. He's having his withdrawal symptoms again.” A red-head said, Kylo thought his name was Rodinon or something like that.

After the words left Rodinon's mouth, Kylo witnessed something that could have made the world end.

Hux was absolutely _losing it_. His face shifted in full blown panic. His pupils dilated from fear and he started frantically running, Phasma and Kylo following suit.

“Hux? What's the matter? Why are we running?” Kylo asked, completely out of his element. The reached the library that was empty, except for a boy kneeling and shaking on the ground.

“Explanations later, now help me. Phasma, make sure nobody enters, especially Datoo.” Hux answered, kneeling next to the petit blonde and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, whispering nothings in his ear.

Kylo stared. He have never seen Hux this worried. Well, he never really saw any emotion on Hux's face except disgust. What was the deal with this boy? Was he Hux's ex-boyfriend or something? Kylo felt a feeling of dread setting on his stomach after that particular thought and he wasn't too confused to examine it closely.

“Kylo, haul him up on that couch.” The red haired boy said, helping who Kylo realised must have been Thanisson.

He did as he was told, picking Thanisson up gently -he weighed nothing, he was all skin and bone- and placed him gently on the couch, Hux manevouring so that Thanisson's head was resting on his lap.

“There, you're all right. I won't let anything happen to you, Rhys.” Hux was whispering, stroking the blond locks while the other boy was shaking uncontrollably and gasping.

Ren looked at them, kneeling on the ground in front of the couch and making sure Thanisson didn't fall off.

Rhys gripped at Kylo's wrist and the raven-haired boy moved his hand so that it was holding the other, their fingers interlocked. The grip from the boy was surprisingly strong for someone so small and skinny, he felt the other boy's bones digging in his hand.

“Thanisson, it's all right, we've got you.” Ren soothed, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. Hux was looking at him with an indecipherable expression, and when he looked back, the red haired boy returned his gaze to Rhys's pained face.

“How long does he have to suffer like this?” the teen asked Hux who was refusing to meet his gaze.

“It was days before, when he was in too deep. He's getting better now, much better. An hour, if we're lucky. More, if we're not. It's his body that decides that.”

Kylo swore under his breath. He could only imagine how hard that was on their companion. But the thing that kept nagging him was how Hux cared about this boy. So deeply. Before this moment, Kylo had always thought that Hux cared only for himself and maybe Phasma, but just a little.

“Phasma, what's the situation out there?” the ginger yelled at his friend who was still making sure nobody saw them.

“The coast is all clear, I think Rodinon and the others made a distraction somewhere. They requested all available personnel in the mess hall. Mitaka wouldn't tell me more, though.”

Hux looked down on at Thanisson when he felt the tension leaving the boy's body and saw his eyes close.

“He passed out. What do we do?” Kylo asked, panic clear in his voice.

“It's okay, Kylo. We can leave him in the hospital wing, now. I'll find an excuse.” Hux made sure Thanisson was safely tucked in Kylo's arms before signalling him to follow him.

“What? Why didn't we do that before?” the other asked, dumbfounded.

“I said I would explain, didn't I?” the ginger snapped in irritation.

“I hope you have a good fucking explanation for this.” he mumbled, tightening his hold on the motionless body in his arms.

 

~*~*~

 

“I knew Rhys, before we both ended up here.” Hux started, sitting on the couch next to Kylo where just minutes ago Thanisson was writhing on.

Kylo nodded, telling him to go on as he hugged his knees to his chest and resting his head on them, turning it so that he was facing the other boy.

“We were best friends, went to the same school.” he continued. The ginger's eyes glazed over with sadness, Kylo almost reached out to place a hand on the other's knee but the emotion left Hux's eyes, his usual cold stare back in place.

“We went on our separate ways, found different friends, different hobbies. And I didn't understand at first what was wrong.” He continued, playing with his fingers on his lap and refusing to meet the other's eyes.

“Then he completely stopped coming at school, and I decided I had to get to the bottom of the story, I had to. He was my friend.” Hux let out a shaky breath and gripped the couch with both hands, staring straight ahead. His face blank of any trace of emotion.

“His so-called friends hooked him up, saying he was too 'good' and 'had to learn how to have fun', Thanisson believed every single word they told him. I distanced him from them immediately, but I didn't realise he...” the red haired boy trailed off, sighing.

“Got addicted?” Kylo completed for him, tone soft.

Hux nodded and Kylo placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He wasn't really good with people, but the way Hux leaned into the touch made him realise he made the right call.

“The cops caught him red handed, now they're still arguing if they should leave him in a specialized place. That's why I've been protecting him. Rhys would _die_ in a place like that.”

Kylo hummed, moving a hand soothingly on Hux's back, slowly.

“We will help you. Phasma, me, the others. We won't let them take him.” Ren reassured him, looking in his eyes earnestly.

Hux's snort caught him by surprise and his hand stilled on his back.

“How exactly would you do that? What would you do?” he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

“Well, we would do whatever it takes.” Kylo answered, slightly offended by the other's reaction.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rile you up. I'm really thankful for your words.” The red haired male said, surprising him once again.

_Hux...is thankful? Is he even capable of such an emotion?_

“I know what you're thinking and, frankly, _rude_.” Hux said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Ren laughed, shaking his head and Hux was taken aback from the sincerity of that laugh.

“I'm sorry, it's just that any emotion except disgust looks off place in your character.” He said, shrugging.

“What is that even supposed to _mean_.” Hux, honest to God, _whined_.

Kylo looked at him, amazed. He didn't know this Hux. It was completely different from the usual asshole. He looked more _human_ , less like a cruel and selfish monster, who enjoyed other people's pain. He felt something shift in his chest, and he suddenly had the desire to grab Hux by the collar and kiss him senseless, until they were out of breath.

Hux met his eyes, and something shifted in those emerald irises, they got darker. Suddenly, his lap was full of Hux, and he found himself gazing into those green pools.

“Don't tell anyone about this.” Hux ordered, sliding his arms around Kylo's shoulders and drawing him closer. Their lips met and it was surprisingly gentle for Hux, the dark haired male melted against his mouth, kissing him back with some urgency and forcing Hux to pull at his hair a bit to make him calm down.

Kylo held onto the other's waist, keeping him from falling and pulling him closer at the same time.

He never, in his whole life, begged time to stop just for a second like now.

 

~*~*~

 

They settled in the library, it was almost always empty so they didn't have to worry about causing a racket, much to the librarian's dismay, who was an old woman, always complaining about the slightest noise. Kylo sat on a couch with Hux next to him and Phasma across to them, looking mildly amused by the seating arrangement. It didn't mean a thing, did it?

He shot a cautious look in Hux's direction and the other looked almost peaceful, they were so close that Kylo was pretty sure Hux could lean on him, if he wanted to.

“Okay, let's hear it.” Hux said, leaning back in his seat and looking amused. Kylo was brought back to the present by Hux's voice close to his ear.

“Sansa Stark.” Kylo replied, smirking. He almost raised his fist in the air in victory when he saw the annoyed look the ginger was casting in his direction.

“Sansa? Is it because of the hair? You're so childish.” Hux scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He was so proud of himself for finally getting under the ginger's skin.

“No, you're like Sansa because you're a spoiled brat just like her. ” Phasma whistled at that and joined in Kylo's laughter.

“Ha ha. Very funny. What about Phasma?” he asked raising an eyebrow and nodding towards the girl.

“That one is easy. You two are always at each other's hip. Sansa Stark and Brienne of Tarth.” Kylo smirked and stretched, sighing in relief when he heard his bones popping.

“Satisfied with yourself, I see. Want to know who I think you are?” Hux had that predatory smirk that always managed to make Kylo's knees weak and sent shivers to his spine. He thanked God he was sitting.

“Let's see what you've got.” Kylo's smile split his face and he didn't remember the last time he had this much fun. Phasma and Hux, he realised, were the first friends he ever made. Well, the first genuine ones, considering their brutal honesty. He was happy. And, strange enough, they _made_ him happy.

“Jon Snow.” Hux said, barely restraining himself from laughing out loud. And if Phasma's face was anything to go by, she was doing the same. A bastard, really?

“Why? Is it because I act like an arsehole and he's a bastard?” He asked, rolling his eyes.

“No, not that. It's because...” he trailed off, looking at Phasma. Clearly they were communicating with eyebrow twitches and knowing looks. Kylo felt even more irritated from the depth of the bond the two shared.

“You know nothing, Jon Snow.” they concluded together and burst into a fit of giggling.

Kylo sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have expected it from them. “I hate you.” he grumbled, glaring at both of his friends.

“You didn't hate me when I was sucking your cock.” Hux teased, hoping to make him blush.

“Well, you were sucking my cock. I can say I hate you, but not your mouth.” Kylo shot back, colour rising in his cheeks. How could he? That was a really low blow.

“You guys are _disgusting_.” Phasma raised her hands in the air, letting them know how exasperated she was.

“Yeah, but you like us. Otherwise you wouldn't keep us around, would you?” Kylo shrugged his shoulder, beaming at her.

“Get that lovesick puppy look out of your face.” She tried and failed to keep the fondness out of her tone, making Kylo smile even brighter.

“Phasma, you're going too soft on me. My, my.” Hux grinned and crossed his legs. Kylo tried to not think about those same legs, pressed against his hips while that mouth kissed his own. Thankfully, Phasma and Hux were too occupied with teasing each other to notice the way his cheeks went aflame or why he was biting his lower lip, mentally chastising himself.

Once again, he was brought back to reality from Hux, who placed a hand on his shoulder and was laughing at something Phasma had said. He could definitely get used to this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to give you some heads up:
> 
> Everything I know from Juvie is taken from the internet (what a beautiful thing, the internet.), so it might be inaccurate or wrong, I apologize for that.
> 
> I don't know how drug withdrawal works, I based the scene in this chapter from a book I read some time ago, and I read again to have a better idea.
> 
>  
> 
> this is my tumblr: poepilotdmrn.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted you guys to know that while we advance (for obvious reasons) this fic will have darker moments.


End file.
